Total Drama Back to School!
by JadeTyga
Summary: Hello world, I'm back with a new season of TD! 26 students, a fox, and a droid have ben selected to attend this boarding school specifically built for drama, comedy, and romance. The best part is that there's no eliminations and a chance to win  5,000,000
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama; Back to School!

**A.N.: Hello world! It's me, JadeTyga, member since December 2010, and I'm starting up a new OC fic. Sadly, I was unable to finish my last due to some things that I'd rather not get into at the moment, but you can trust that this will be a success since I'm more prepared and my notebook filled with ideas is doing nothing but losing space **

**Anyways, instead of being trapped in a giant (yet elegant) hotel, your carefully selected OCs will be, that's right, heading back to school! Yeah, fistpump! And guess what, Neither Chris nor Blainley nor CHEF will be in this season due to various reasons (they're all too old XP). 22 students will be selected to attend this "prestigious" boarding school where they'll never be eliminated! We'll be starting from September, then when we hit July, right before summer break, students will nominate each other for the reward of 5,000,000 bucks! Will be explained more soon.**

**Also, put **"Now we're brother ladies" **on the app, I'm putting this in the middle of my note so those of you who **_**actually**_** read these things can be rewarded ^^**

**Now this is where the fun part comes in, I will also be accepting a host, co-host, and a new chef! All I need for you to do is fill in what your character's occupancy will be and pray that you'll be picked **_(psssst, you most likely will!) _

**Now if you'd be ever so kind as to read the rules below and copy & paste that application, then send it in either a PM or preferably a review, soon we'll be able to get this show on the road **

…**Longest. Author's note. Ever.**

Rules:

1) Members only, sorry to all you newbies out there, but unless you have an account then you simply **cannot** apply. I have to have a way to reach you if the situation calls for it, which means by PM (personal messaging).

2) You have to review often, not exactly every single chapter (although that will help you score brownie points in the future), but enough so that I know you're still reading the story. The penalty for those too lazy to R&R will have their characters removed from the story effective immediately.

3) I want **variety**, don't send in clones with the same personalities, I can't stress that enough!

4) NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STU'S ALLOWED! God do they make my stomach churn! Alothough, if I feel that you were trying hard and didn't notice that your OCs leaning more towards the cursed side, I'll be a bit more lenient with them

5) Please be sure that what you're writing makes sense, I love it when I get apps with full sentences and decent vocabulary, meaning no text slang or using five characteristics to describe your OC. I hate that soooo much!

6) You're a shoe-in to get in if you send in Homosexuals or Ugly-Bettys, anyone who falls under or around those lines will definitely be considered!

7) Also, this isn't really a rule, but I'd really appreciate it if you removed the parenthesis (these things) from the APP, thanks!

Okay, now that the rules are out of the way (thank God!), let's get down to the applications! (x3

**Application-**

**Basics-**

(Student, Host, co-host, or Chef?):

Name (Full):

Nicknames they like:

Nicknames they hate:

Birthday (M/D/Y):

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Birth Place (City, State, Country?):

Stereotype (Originality is key!):

Nationality:

**Other Basics-**

Hair (Color, style, length):

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Body (Skinny, curvy, muscular, etc?):

Other (Glasses, freckles, any tattoo's, etc?):

**Clothes-**

Regular (Including shoes, accessories, and changes to their hairstyles):

Formal (Including shoes, accessories, and changes to their hairstyles):

Swim wear:

Pajamas:

Athletic wear (for physical education):

**Personality-**

Personality (at least 6-10 sentences, and be sure they're complete! Please!):

Likes (at least 4-8):

Dislikes (at least 4-8):

Strengths (at least 3-6):

Weaknesses (at least 3-6):

Who would be they're-

Friends?:

Enemies?:

How would they act towards they're-

Friends?:

Enemies?:

Crush?:

**Other-**

Sexuality:

Paired up?:

With what kind of person?:

Biography (at least 6-10 sentences, give me something I can work with!):

Family:

**Fun Things **

**Favorites-**

School subject(s):

Movie(s):

Celebrity(ies):

TV Show(s):

Color(s):

Kind of music:

Solo Artists or Groups:

Lunch (that they'd like to be served at the school?):

**Dislikes-**

School subject(s):

Movie(s):

Celebrity(ies):

TV Show(s):

Color(s):

Kind of music:

Solo Artists or Groups:

Lunch (that they'd hate to be served at the school?)

**Other-**

Do they cuss?:

If so, how much?:

Challenge Idea's (it's cool if you don't have any, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't think of any):

Anything else you would like me to know about your character?:

Anywhere you'd like to go on a fieldtrip?:

Audition tape (optional, but double brownie points if you send one in, triple if you make me laugh :3):

**Okay, there's the APP, sorry it's so long, just wanna make sure I have enough info on your OCs ^^ Hopefully I get a pretty good variety!**

**Now, the prologue/introduction/cast list will be coming up as soon as I receive 22 students, plus my host, co-host, and Chef. Now all I have to do is play the waiting game…**

**Also, be sure to delete the parenthesis, and good luck to everyone! That is all.**

**~JT_out;3**


	2. Updated Cast List

**Oh my… 32 reviews in one day? Either you guys love me to pieces or you just want a chance at 5 million :\ **

**Anyways, it's the moment most of you have been waiting for, drum roll please!...**

…

…**Uh, never mind, it's the updated cast list, yeah! Now, please don't be upset if your character's name is not on the list **_**yet**_**, it's not like I'm picking on you or anything, it's just that I'm trying to avoid all the mistakes I made while selecting the cast from my last story. Meaning, if you didn't put the secret phrase (which isn't really so secret anymore), you'll have me thinking that you ignored my super long author's note containing my rules and regulations! D:) Even if you just forgot to write it down but you did read everything, it's not like I'm gonna know you did, so just fix the mistake and hope for the best ^^**

**Okay, so, those who have been chosen, congrats, I was seriously impressed with the characters listed below, and the diversity just impressed me, a lot :D So be proud of yourselves!**

**STUDENTS**

BOYS:

1) Griffin Roman Carter; The Mysterious Punk Leader; **Phantom Crest** (I love everything about him, he's perfect for this story^^)

2) Charles Harvard Lanchester; The Twitchy Snowboarder; **MentosgoBoom **(You know, I was hoping for a twitchy klutz, and know I've got one, yay!... although I doubt we'll be snowboarding anytime soon… P.S.~ I friggen LOVE mudkips :3)

3) Cameron Lane Miracle; Hypnotist With a Secret; **kororo rin **(Wow, a hypnotist pretty boy? So he hypnotizes others with his looks and with his hypnotic abilities… I gotta admit, I'm kind of jealous that I didn't think of him first :P)

4) Yami Long; The Lone Wolf; **Kunnaki **(Don't know why, but I've always loved Yami, not sure if it was because he kinda scares me or that he has long hair, either or. Plus, you gave me some really great challenge ideas, so thanks for that :))

4)Kitsune Fox; The Trusty Sidekick; **Kunnaki **(This show wouldn't be complete without a real fox, I think he'll fit in perfectly^^)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

11)

12)

GIRLS:

1) Natasha Kay Notrh; The Icy Athlete; **Geoera** (Now isn't she just a bundle of joy, I love her icy attitude and how her birthday's in May, exactly what I'm looking for, nice :D)

2) Aliana Lee Baker; The Shy Sensitive Observer; **xxtotaldramaloverxx **(Who cares if she's the sister of the bitchy C.I.T., I like her, and I like hugs, so she's in!)

3) Natalie "Tallie" Ana-Maria Lexington; The Flirtatious Rebel; **april and hannah upside down **(Of course I remember her, how could I forget? I never really knew her name, so I always wondered why her mother would name her Tallie, but now I know :))

4) Gail Thompson; The Klutz Girl; **zoopzoop **(Wow, she's like my fictional double, plus, every good show needs a cute klutz, so welcome ^^)

5) Natalie Lyn Miracle; Rebel Rocker; **kororo rin **(I am so in love with her rebellious attitude, and 100 Ways To Die is soooo my favorite show ever!)

6) Irene Hawthorn; The Devil in Disguise; **Overlord-Flinx** (She's the perfect undercover antagonist, it seems as though every high school has one, so why not? Plus, the APP was perfect, great job :))

7) Shay Kingsley; The MPD Midget; **hai-ray** (Sorry if the stereotype offends you, just tried to shorten it up a bit, anyways, she is just…well, I don't know, four uber-awesome characters rolled into one tiny little package? Oh, and don't worry about the rest of the APP, if I need anything later I'll just PM you)

8) Santana De La Vega; The Samba Mistress; **XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX **(Holla chica! How are you? Thank you so much for standing by me throughout my last story, the only thing I can do is thank you! Plus, my cousin's name is Santana too, which may not really matter but I think it's uber-awesome!^^)

9) Isis Usagi Hyuga; The Sailor Sweetheart; **21 Hugs** (I like her, she's pretty original since I haven't really sen any sailors lately, so great job^^ Oh, and The Winnie the Pooh movie is definitely the best one I've seen so far…well, second to Lion King :3)

10)

11)

12)

HOST:

-Taylor Anna McClark; The Fashionable Hostress; **KaileyDawn 21 **(At first she was a bit questionable, but I decided to give her a chance, she seems like she'd be a pretty good host ^^ Oh, and kinda forgot to add the required age for the hosts and kitchen staff, it's supposed to be 21-24, you mind if I just change it?)

CO-HOST:

-Temperance Chaplin; The Firey-Haired Prankster; **Gwendolyn D** (I was actually torn between Temperance and another co-host sent through PM, but I had to think of how the co-host would interest as the actual host, and I see some potential^^ So let's hope this turns out well!)

KITCHEN STAFF:

-Luke Harrison; The Gansta Chef; **TDI 4 Ever** (I am so sorry, but I just can't see him as a gansta, for some reason, I can only picture him as this big ole' adorable teddy bear whose good at making Gyros :3)

-Raven Night; The Nighty Owl; **ZERO MASON **(Three letters I. O. U., but that's not all, I like Raven, he's all reserved and mysterious, we need a guy like that to cook the school lunches :))

3)

**Remember, there are plenty of spots open, so chill out. There are a few people I'm still considering, mainly girls, a lot of them seem like they'd be an okay choice, but they seem kinda Mary-Sueish, and me no likey Mary-Sues, bleh XP**

**Oh, and also, some of you are getting a bit **_**too**_** descriptive with your personalities, it's too the point where I can barely make out what they'd be like on the show, that's another reason why you probably don't see your character's name on the list.**

**I'd love to receive some badboys, prettyboys, meathead jocks, ****UGLY BETTYS ****and**** GAYS/LESBIANS! ****Oh, and some racial diversity would be nice, like some Blacks and Hispanics or Indians, if I don't get any, then I'll be forced to except teen sonly of those races, and I really don't want to do that :/**

**So, with 11 spots left, 3 girls and 8 boys, there's still room to correct error or try out some newly thought-up characters, so let's see those APPs!**

**~JT_out;3**


	3. Updated Cast List2

**Updated cast list numero dos people, and I've **_**still**_** got spots empty which I need filled! Send. In. Your. APPs.! And don't forget to read my rules, a lot of you have been breaking them, not cool :[**

**Oh, and please, don't be upset if your character didn't make it in, just look below and hopefully you'll be able to come up with something :)… Please, please come up with something…**

STUDENTS

BOYS:

1) Griffin Roman Carter; The Mysterious Punk Leader; **Phantom Crest** (I love everything about him, he's perfect for this story^^)

2) Charles Harvard Lanchester; The Twitchy Snowboarder; **MentosgoBoom**(You know, I was hoping for a twitchy klutz, and know I've got one, yay!... although I doubt we'll be snowboarding anytime soon… P.S.~ I friggen LOVE mudkips :3)

3) Cameron Lane Miracle; Hypnotist With a Secret; **kororo rin**(Wow, a hypnotist pretty boy? So he hypnotizes others with his looks and with his hypnotic abilities… I gotta admit, I'm kind of jealous that I didn't think of him first :P)

4) Yami Long; The Lone Wolf; **Kunnaki**(Don't know why, but I've always loved Yami, not sure if it was because he kinda scares me or that he has long hair, either or. Plus, you gave me some really great challenge ideas, so thanks for that :))

5)Kitsune Fox; The Trusty Sidekick; **Kunnaki**(This show wouldn't be complete without a real fox, I think he'll fit in perfectly^^)

6) Alec Lexis Wilkins; The Flirtatiously Gay Cutie; **XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX **(Yay! I got a gay! WooHoo! And he's the most adorably hilarious kid I've received so far ^^ I love him to pieces!)

7) Leonardo Alanco Filipe Aleksandre Borges Jr.; The Heartbreaker; **Geoera **(Thank you again for another great OC kid, I appreciate it :))

8) Zero Hale; The Pothead; **Angrybirds1123** (Ooh, me likey your screen name :3 And your also very lucky, last bad boy (if you'd call him that) I'm accepting, nice d=(^^)=b)

9) Allen Smith; The Dense Martial Artist; **TD Crossover **(Again, sorry 'bout that, I can't believe I almost missed him, martial artists are freaking EPIC! Although, don't be surprised if I go a bit overboard with his fighting skills, I tend to do that very often…:3)

10) Henry Basil Arthurs; The Introverted Magician; **XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX **(Thank you so much for sending in another OC, you're really helping out a lot, and the way you use so much detail makes me want to cry, it's that good! Plus, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you were the only one to erase the words in parenthesis…thank you…)

11)

12)

13)

GIRLS:

1) Natasha Kay Notrh; The Icy Athlete; **Geoera** (Now isn't she just a bundle of joy, I love her icy attitude and how her birthday's in May, exactly what I'm looking for, nice :D)

2) Aliana Lee Baker; The Shy Sensitive Observer; **xxtotaldramaloverxx**(Who cares if she's the sister of the bitchy C.I.T., I like her, and I like hugs, so she's in!)

3) Natalie "Tallie" Ana-Maria Lexington; The Flirtatious Rebel; **april and hannah upside down**(Of course I remember her, how could I forget? I never really knew her name, so I always wondered why her mother would name her Tallie, but now I know :))

4) Gail Thompson; The Klutz Girl; **zoopzoop**(Wow, she's like my fictional double, plus, every good show needs a cute klutz, so welcome ^^)

5) Natalie Lyn Miracle; Rebel Rocker; **kororo rin**(I am so in love with her rebellious attitude, and 100 Ways To Die is soooo my favorite show ever!)

6) Irene Hawthorn; The Devil in Disguise; **Overlord-Flinx** (She's the perfect undercover antagonist, it seems as though every high school has one, so why not? Plus, the APP was perfect, great job :))

7) Shay Kingsley; The MPD Midget; **hai-ray** (Sorry if the stereotype offends you, just tried to shorten it up a bit, anyways, she is just…well, I don't know, four uber-awesome characters rolled into one tiny little package? Oh, and don't worry about the rest of the APP, if I need anything later I'll just PM you)

8) Santana De La Vega; The Samba Mistress; **XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**(Holla chica! How are you? Thank you so much for standing by me throughout my last story, the only thing I can do is thank you! Plus, my cousin's name is Santana too, which may not really matter but I think it's uber-awesome!^^)

9) Isis Usagi Hyuga; The Sailor Sweetheart; **21 Hugs** (I like her, she's pretty original since I haven't really seen any sailors lately, so great job^^ Oh, and The Winnie the Pooh movie is definitely the best one I've seen so far…well, second to Lion King :3)

10) Valerie Dhalia Paxton; The Misunderstood Sweetheart; **BabySharkAttack **(Now, this girl should've been added on a _looong_ time ago, I cannot believe I almost forgot her. And for those of you wondering who this chick is, she was sent in by my boy BabySharkAttack as a gift for my new OC for his story which was a gift for his OC for my old story ^^ Kudos!...is that how you use that word?)

11) Kori-Lee Bennet; The Party Girl; **Red Icewater** (Yeah, partay, WOOHOO! I love her, she's almost like a female Owen, just eats less and prefers booze and bad boys over beans and crazies :3 She'll definitely make this story a lot more fun to write :D)

12)

HOST:

-Taylor Anna McClark; The Fashionable Hostress; **KaileyDawn 21**(At first she was a bit questionable, but I decided to give her a chance, she seems like she'd be a pretty good host ^^ Oh, and kinda forgot to add the required age for the hosts and kitchen staff, it's supposed to be 21-24, you mind if I just change it?)

CO-HOST:

-Temperance Chaplin; The Firey-Haired Prankster; **Gwendolyn D** (I was actually torn between Temperance and another co-host sent through PM, but I had to think of how the co-host would interest as the actual host, and I see some potential^^ So let's hope this turns out well!)

KITCHEN STAFF:

-Luke Harrison; The Gansta Chef; **TDI 4 Ever** (I am so sorry, but I just can't see him as a gansta, for some reason, I can only picture him as this big ole' adorable teddy bear whose good at making Gyros :3)

-Raven Night; The Nighty Owl; **ZERO MASON**(Three letters I. O. U., but that's not all, I like Raven, he's all reserved and mysterious, we need a guy like that to cook the school lunches :))

3)

**Okay, I guess that's better, but I still need 3 boys, 1 girl, and 1 Chef! I know a lot of you would like to see me get this show on the road, but I can't until I get these spots filled. Here are some ideas of what I'm currently looking for:**

**-I NEED A CHEF, PLEASE, SEND IN A CHEF! D:)**

**-A nerd**

**-A musician**

**-A goth**

**-A girl who's **_**NOT**_** a Mary-Sue**

**-A freak/creep/weirdo (freaky like in a cute/funny way, not scary)**

**-Someone African-Canadian (do you know what's it's like to be an African-American female writing a story with only one black in it? Pretty awkward…but not racist in any way!…)**

**-Someone Indian**

**-Someone Chinese**

**-Anyone from somewhere I've never heard of, make up a place even, I don't care!**

**Just think of the stereotypes you'd find in a high school and go ballistic, again, I don't care! I just really want to get this show on the road already!**


	4. Official Cast List People!

**Ohmygoshfinally! The cast list is finished! No more Apps, WOOHOO! Okay, so congrats to all who have been accepted, and to those who weren't, please don't get mad. I didn't plan on getting so many applications for this story, maybe 20 or 24, but not over 60! I mean, I'm flattered and all, but gosh…that was a lot of reading I had to do, I even expanded the cast list to 26 instead of 22 if you haven't noticed already :\**

STUDENTS

BOYS:

1) Griffin Roman Carter; The Mysterious Punk Leader; **Phantom Crest** (I love everything about him, he's perfect for this story^^)

2) Charles Harvard Lanchester; The Twitchy Snowboarder; **MentosgoBoom**(You know, I was hoping for a twitchy klutz, and know I've got one, yay!... although I doubt we'll be snowboarding anytime soon… P.S.~ I friggen LOVE mudkips :3)

3) Cameron Lane Miracle; Hypnotist With a Secret; **kororo rin**(Wow, a hypnotist pretty boy? So he hypnotizes others with his looks and with his hypnotic abilities… I gotta admit, I'm kind of jealous that I didn't think of him first :P)

4) Yami Long; The Lone Wolf; **Kunnaki**(Don't know why, but I've always loved Yami, not sure if it was because he kinda scares me or that he has long hair, either or. Plus, you gave me some really great challenge ideas, so thanks for that :))

5)Kitsune Fox; The Trusty Sidekick; **Kunnaki**(This show wouldn't be complete without a real fox, I think he'll fit in perfectly^^)

6) Alec Lexis Wilkins; The Flirtatiously Gay Cutie; **XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX **(Yay! I got a gay! WooHoo! And he's the most adorably hilarious kid I've received so far ^^ I love him to pieces!)

7) Leonardo Alanco Filipe Aleksandre Borges Jr.; The Heartbreaker; **Geoera **(Thank you again for another great OC kid, I appreciate it :))

8) Zero Hale; The Pothead; **Angrybirds1123** (Ooh, me likey your screen name :3 And your also very lucky, last bad boy (if you'd call him that) I'm accepting, nice d=(^^)=b)

9) Allen Smith; The Dense Martial Artist; **TD Crossover **(Again, sorry 'bout that, I can't believe I almost missed him, martial artists are freaking EPIC! Although, don't be surprised if I go a bit overboard with his fighting skills, I tend to do that very often…:3)

10) Henry Basil Arthurs; The Introverted Magician; **XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX **(Thank you so much for sending in another OC, you're really helping out a lot, and the way you use so much detail makes me want to cry, it's that good! Plus, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you were the only one to erase the words in parenthesis…thank you…)

11) Joey Larson; The Theatre Geek; **LillyBird11 **(Okay, lemme just start out saying that I freaking LOVE theatre, like, it's just weird how much I love it. It's nice to get OCs that share the same interests as I do :))

12)Ace Hart; The Wild Card; **BillytheIntern **(Ooh, the _wild card_, I love the sound of that :3 And his name is EPIC, I don't know why, it just is! He's got a good personality, and I believe he'll bring a good balance to the story, thank you for entering him :D)

13) Cybix Tremorh; The Smart Loser; **TDI 4 Ever** (I'm so glad you brought him back! I was in need of a nerd :) Plus, a certain honey-brown brunette didn't get to finish her little "manly" session with Cyb, and I think you know what I'm talking about ;))

14) Nick Dawson; The Rocker-Mechanic; **Mechy Boy** (Aww, I use Skype to chat with my best friend who's also named Nick, he moved to Iowa a few months ago :( And even though Kiara isn't with him, at least the school has a good wi-fi connection ^^)

GIRLS:

1) Natasha Kay Notrh; The Icy Athlete; **Geoera** (Now isn't she just a bundle of joy, I love her icy attitude and how her birthday's in May, exactly what I'm looking for, nice :D)

2) Aliana Lee Baker; The Shy Sensitive Observer; **xxtotaldramaloverxx**(Who cares if she's the sister of the bitchy C.I.T., I like her, and I like hugs, so she's in!)

3) Natalie "Tallie" Ana-Maria Lexington; The Flirtatious Rebel; **april and hannah upside down**(Of course I remember her, how could I forget? I never really knew her name, so I always wondered why her mother would name her Tallie, but now I know :))

4) Gail Thompson; The Klutz Girl; **zoopzoop**(Wow, she's like my fictional double, plus, every good show needs a cute klutz, so welcome ^^)

5) Natalie Lyn Miracle; Rebel Rocker; **kororo rin**(I am so in love with her rebellious attitude, and 100 Ways To Die is soooo my favorite show ever!)

6) Irene Hawthorn; The Devil in Disguise; **Overlord-Flinx** (She's the perfect undercover antagonist, it seems as though every high school has one, so why not? Plus, the APP was perfect, great job :))

7) Shay Kingsley; The MPD Midget; **hai-ray** (Sorry if the stereotype offends you, just tried to shorten it up a bit, anyways, she is just…well, I don't know, four uber-awesome characters rolled into one tiny little package? Oh, and don't worry about the rest of the APP, if I need anything later I'll just PM you)

8) Santana De La Vega; The Samba Mistress; **XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**(Holla chica! How are you? Thank you so much for standing by me throughout my last story, the only thing I can do is thank you! Plus, my cousin's name is Santana too, which may not really matter but I think it's uber-awesome!^^)

9) Isis Usagi Hyuga; The Sailor Sweetheart; **21 Hugs** (I like her, she's pretty original since I haven't really seen any sailors lately, so great job^^ Oh, and The Winnie the Pooh movie is definitely the best one I've seen so far…well, second to Lion King :3)

10) Valerie Dhalia Paxton; The Misunderstood Sweetheart; **BabySharkAttack **(Now, this girl should've been added on a _looong_ time ago, I cannot believe I almost forgot her. And for those of you wondering who this chick is, she was sent in by my boy BabySharkAttack as a gift for my new OC for his story which was a gift for his OC for my old story ^^ Kudos!...is that how you use that word?)

11) Kori-Lee Bennet; The Party Girl; **Red Icewater** (Yeah, partay, WOOHOO! I love her, she's almost like a female Owen, just eats less and prefers booze and bad boys over beans and crazies :3 She'll definitely make this story a lot more fun to write :D)

12) Usagi Alyce Chang; The Gothic Musician; **21hugs **(You're actually wrong, you gave me three things I asked for; racial diversity, a goth, and a musician! So thank you for sending in another amazing character ^^)

13) Hectora Von Shadenfreude; The Law Nazi; **Overlord-Flinx** (…wow…uh, she's...definitely_ interesting_... So, umm, I here she's from Europe? Seriously though, she may strike some fear into most of the students, although I'm gonna have to make a few adjustments to that whip of hers…:))

HOST:

-Taylor Anna McClark; The Fashionable Hostress; **KaileyDawn 21**(At first she was a bit questionable, but I decided to give her a chance, she seems like she'd be a pretty good host ^^ Oh, and kinda forgot to add the required age for the hosts and kitchen staff, it's supposed to be 21-24, you mind if I just change it?)

CO-HOST:

-Temperance Chaplin; The Firey-Haired Prankster; **Gwendolyn D** (I was actually torn between Temperance and another co-host sent through PM, but I had to think of how the co-host would interest as the actual host, and I see some potential^^ So let's hope this turns out well!)

KITCHEN STAFF:

-Head Chef; Pol Wang-Lee; The Angry Chinese Chef; **XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX **(Didn't I say you'd get extra brownie points if you made me laugh? He had me rolling! And he just seems like head chef material, can't you just picture him cussing out his fellow chefs and screaming at children? Oh, this is such a joyous occasion :3)

-Luke Harrison; The Gansta Chef; **TDI 4 Ever** (I am so sorry, but I just can't see him as a gansta, for some reason, I can only picture him as this big ole' adorable teddy bear whose good at making Gyros :3)

-Raven Night; The Nighty Owl; **ZERO MASON**(Three letters I. O. U., but that's not all, I like Raven, he's all reserved and mysterious, we need a guy like that to cook the school lunches :))

-Laura Medina; The Zealous Chef; **Gwendolyn D** (*heavy sigh* THANK YOU GWENDOLYN! I've been waiting for so long for someone to fill this spot, and here you come with a female Chef, just for me :) I know I said I wasn't gonna cry, but you're making it very difficult to keep that promise :')

**Oh, and where are my manners, students, hosts, and chefs, please, meet the staff :**

-Mathematics/History 101; Nickolas Andres Raymondo Ramos-Ramirez; The Motherly Brainiac

-Science; Tristan Rowland; The Comic Book Hero

-English; Lyric Kyoshi; The Paranoid Mouse

-Spanish 1a; Nathanial Andreo Reynaldo Ramos-Ramirez; The Childish Heart-Throb

-Theatre; Neveah Angelina Ramos-Ramirez; The Optimistic Klutz

-Italian/French 1a; Silena Heart; The Romantic Matchmaker

-Physical Education; Journey Marie Watson; The Athletic New Yorker

-Shakespeare; Treysean "Swag-Master" Jones; The "Swag-Master" (Yes, he made up his own stereotype :P)

-Tae-Kwon-Doe/Ninja Class; Yoshi Narakoto; The Ninja Assassin

-Woodshop; Kolby Danials; The Persistent Comedian

-Main Office; Golden Brookes; The Fashion Guru

-Main Office; Angelique Hatchet; The Drill Sergeant In-Training

**Okay, now we're done, and if you're wondering, all of the staff are my original characters, so obviously none of them will win the $5,000,000, but at least they'll get paid $8 an hour ^^**

**So again, congratulations to the new cast, you guys have made me one happy little Gleek and I appreciate everything you've done :) Now, I'm not going to ask you for your character's friends, enemies, or crushes now, but once the introduction comes out. Reason being it's just easier to get an idea of how I'll portray the other characters, and then you won't have to search through the multiple reviews to find the people you're looking for.**

**So expect the introduction soon, maybe some time next week, I'm not exactly sure yet. Thank you guys so much for making this story happen :) Love you all!**

**~JT_out;3**


End file.
